Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Decisions
by FanofGibbs68
Summary: This is #6 in the series. The family is still living in the past in Four Corners being helped by The Seven. The kids cause more trouble and decisions will occur. Will the family ever get home? Warning: Disciplinary spankings of adults who act like kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Decisions**

This is a science fiction AU crossover of NCIS and Magnificent Seven. This story will be mainly written from the point of view of NCIS, though. I do not own NCIS, Magnificent Seven, or Doctor Who **(I haven't forgotten about the screwdriver)**, any products associated with any show or any movie or TV reference of any kind or any other character or star. No money has been made on any of these writings. **No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is #6 in the Holiday Adventure series.** If you haven't read _**A Holiday Adventure, A Holiday Adventure Continues, Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Still Here!, Beyond the Holiday Adventure: The Weddings or Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Adjustments**_, you may want to read those before this one.

I just wanted to say that all of you have been so wonderful to me. I want to thank all of you again for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I also want to thank those of you who are just reading. Even though you haven't reviewed, it is still an honor to have you read my stories!

**Warning:** There will be discipline in the form of spankings and groundings in this story. It all depends on how the "kids" (and sometimes the wives) behave and we all know that they have a tendency to get into trouble. Also, there has been a minor child added into the family that will be disciplined in the same way when needed.

**Chapter 1**

**Warning: talk of discipline. **

_Yes, they had all decided that if they had to stay for the rest of their days, they would just make the best of it. They would try to get home, but after all, home was where their true family was and their true family was in Four Corners._

Over the last three months, the two families had gotten closer to one another. They were bonding well. They were always watching out for one another. The Gibbs family's new uncles were there for them and gave attention where needed, especially Chris and Josiah. Chris and Josiah had no problem taking any of their new found nieces and nephews in hand. The others, for one reason or another, deferred to Chris and Josiah when it came to something more than a stern reprimand.

Gibbs had no problem reigning in anyone in his charge. Ducky usually gave a stern reminder or a swat or two and then let Gibbs handle the rest. Jenny was still much more comfortable with groundings as punishment, but did provide the occasional head slap when Gibbs' hand was out of reach. Nettie was still the spoon-wielding disciplinarian. The kids learned their places too. They learned which uncles needed to be taken very seriously.

* * *

The families were settling in quite nicely, taking on roles that best suited them. One day, Mary received an invitation to go to San Francisco for a newspaper conference and invited Jenny, Abby and Ziva. After much admonishment to behave and be careful, Gibbs and Chris allowed the trip.

One night while the girls were gone, Chris and Vin were called out on a prisoner detail. They were to take a prisoner to a territorial prison. It was decided that with the other five busy protecting the town, Billy would stay with Gibbs.

With a stern reminder to behave, that he would be treated as Gibbs' son and that he would be in trouble when Chris got back if Gibbs had to correct him, Chris left Billy at the ranch.

* * *

"What is making you so nervous Billy?" Tony asked Billy one night.

"Uncle Gibbs is a little scary Tony. I get nervous around him."

Tony didn't have the heart to tell Billy that Gibbs made everyone nervous. Instead he said, "All you have to do is behave, Buddy."

Billy smiled at Tony's nickname for him and said, "I guess so."

"It will be alright. Let's go see if we can get us a snack." Tony said encouragingly.

"Okay."

* * *

Gibbs had recently purchased a stallion. The horse still needed to be broken. Gibbs had already warned everyone not to go in the corral alone.

Billy was in awe of the stallion. The horse was a beautiful solid black. For some reason the stallion made Billy lose all sense of fear for his safety and for what Uncle Gibbs would say. "I am going to feed him this apple. I bet he is friendly. After all, Uncle Gibbs was just being an adult when he said not to go in there. Adults fuss all the time. They have to take all the fun out of everything." Billy thought and then walked into the corral.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were having a wonderful time in San Francisco. They were enjoying the comforts of the hotel they were in and had watched a performance at a local theater.

One day, as the group was going in to the convention area, they happened upon a women's rights gathering. The women were protesting about unfair treatment in the city. A brawl started when the local law enforcement tried to break up the group. The women began arguing and hitting the men with their picket signs. The girls ended up in the middle of the brawl. During the fight, Abby was pushed. She thought it was one of the men. She pushed back. This started a chain reaction with all four of the girls from Four Corners. They allowed their tempers to get the better of them and each took swings at the law enforcement. Ziva used some of her martial arts skills on one of the men. Before they knew it, they were behind bars.

* * *

Billy walked up to the horse with the apple in his hand. The stallion snorted and dug its front hoof into the dirt as if he was going to charge the young boy in front of him. Billy sensed at this point that Uncle Gibbs had a point about not going into the corral. Billy turned to run to the gate and heard the stallion begin to gallop. He unlatched the gate and in his panic, jumped on it as it swung open. The stallion ran out of the corral and was out of sight in no time.

* * *

"Oh no! What are we going to do? How do we get out of here?" Abby was in a panic.

"I think I want to stay here. When Dad finds out, we'll be safer in jail." Ziva said knowingly.

Mary and Jenny's eyes widened at the thought. They had not thought that far yet.

"Well, first things first, we need to get out of here. Then we'll worry about Jethro and Chris." Jenny said with as much courage as she could muster. "I have enough money to bail us out."

* * *

"Oh no! Oh no! Uncle Gibbs is going to be mad about the stallion. What am I going to do? If I tell the truth, he'll be angry that I let the horse go." Billy shuttered at the thought of Uncle Gibbs spanking him. He did not realize that Gibbs would be more upset about him getting hurt than losing the horse. "If I don't tell the truth, Uncle Gibbs will be mad when he finds out later. Pa will be angry either way. Boy, I'm in for it now."

Billy was in the guest room by the window when he heard Uncle Gibbs talking to the other adults. "I just don't know what happened. Boys, did any of you leave the gate open?"

Gibbs heard all say, "No Dad."

"The fence is too high for him to jump over." Tim said.

"That would mean that someone let him out and closed the gate?" Jimmy asked.

"Who would want to do that?" Tony asked.

After seeing his kids had no idea what happened, Gibbs' gut told him it was Billy. He decided not to say anything and wait Billy out. One thing was for sure, if it was Billy, he was going to make sure Billy understood the danger he put himself in.

* * *

That night, Billy ate very little food. He had lost his appetite. He did not know what to do. Gibbs had been watching him and knew the guilt was eating Billy up inside. The others had realized the same about Billy. They had decided to stay out of it and let Gibbs handle things.

"Billy is there something you need to tell me?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

Billy froze when Uncle Gibbs asked that question.

* * *

Jenny and Mary were released with the understanding that they appear in front of the judge in one week with their husbands. Since Abby and Ziva were unmarried, their father must appear with them.

Mary shuddered and said in whisper, "Oh no. We are in trouble."

Abby and Ziva stood wide eyed when told that. They could only imagine Dad having to make a trip out here to see about them.

Jenny was feeling much like everyone else. "This will not turn out well." She thought.

"Well let's go wire the men and give them time to get here." Jenny said with dread.

* * *

Billy, Jenny, Mary, Abby and Ziva were all having the same troubles. "How do we tell what happened and how do we save our backsides?"

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Decisions**

**See Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers.**

**Chapter 2**

**Warning: Talk of discipline and spanking of a minor child. **

_Billy, Jenny, Mary, Abby and Ziva were all having the same troubles. "How do we tell what happened and how do we save our backsides?"_

Billy knew he was in trouble when Uncle Gibbs raised that eyebrow. He had seen it with Pa, Grandpa and some of the other men in Pa's group. He gulped and paled.

"Billy, I asked you a question and I expect it answered." Uncle Gibbs said in a tone that made all the boys at the table shiver.

"Yes Uncle Gibbs, I do need to tell you something." Billy admitted with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I let your horse out of the corral. I am so sorry I lost him. I'm sure he cost a lot of money. If you never want me back here, I'll understand." With that said, Billy started sobbing.

Ducky, Nettie and the boys watched the scene with compassion and smiled when Gibbs reached out, picked Billy up and put him on his lap.

"Billy, you will always be welcome here no matter what happens. If I was going to get rid of someone for disobedience, your cousin Tony would be gone already."

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed.

With that said everyone laughed, including Billy.

"Billy, I can buy another horse. I can't buy another you. You could have been hurt today. You disobeyed me and put yourself in danger." Gibbs explained.

Billy's eyes widened at what Uncle Gibbs said. He knew from experience that disobeying and putting himself in danger did not end well for him. He remembered the time he had to suffer the consequences with Pa because of the decorating night.

"Ar-r-re you gonna' spank me Uncle Gibbs?" Billy very nervously asked.

"Your Pa told me to treat you as if you were my own. If one of my own did what you did, they would be getting a spanking. No one was to go into that corral without someone with them. It isn't safe. Then you thought you knew better than the adults that were trying to keep you safe. You thought you could feed him that apple and he'd just like you instantly. Horses like that are unpredictable." Gibbs explained sternly.

Billy swallowed hard and looked at Tony. He saw sympathy in Tony's expression. He saw it in all of the men at the table. When Uncle Gibbs put it that way, it made sense.

"Do you think you deserve a spanking now that I have explained?"

"Yes Sir." Billy said quietly.

"Alright, go on up to your room and wait for me there." Gibbs told Billy.

Billy immediately complied.

* * *

In San Francisco, the girls were at the telegraph office trying to decide how to word the message.

"Well, there is nothing else to say but the truth." Jenny said.

**Jethro Gibbs.**

**Need you and Chris in San Francisco ASAP.**

**We are all okay.**

**Need you two to see a judge with us.**

**Will explain later.**

**Jenny Gibbs. **

"Well it is done girls. Let's eat." Jenny said.

"I'm not sure I am hungry Mom. I am not looking forward to Dad's visit." Abby said.

"We have to eat Abby." Mary tried.

"I'm not hungry either Mom." Ziva also admitted.

"If you want to explain to Dad why you did not take care of yourself by refusing to eat that is up to you. I think we have enough to admit, don't you?" Jenny asked.

Ziva and Abby realized that their mom was right. If their dad found out anything about not taking care of themselves he would never allow them to travel again without him. He was already going to be upset enough about the jail time and the riot.

* * *

Gibbs sighed and walked up to Billy's room. He had come to love the little boy awaiting punishment. He knew that Billy was very nervous around him, but that was because Billy had never gotten more than a swat or two from Gibbs. Those swats were for small things while visiting the ranch in the past. He knew he'd have to show Billy that he cared and wanted to protect him as any good uncle would.

Gibbs knocked once and then walked into the bedroom. He found Billy sitting on the bed with tears in his eyes. His heart softened at the sight, but then hardened a little at the thought of Billy being trampled by that stallion. No one would have been around to save him. Gibbs sat next to Billy.

"Billy, look at me." Gibbs commanded.

Billy looked at his uncle through teary eyes.

"Tell me why we are here." Gibbs said.

"I disobeyed you by going into the corral to feed the stallion an apple. I put myself in danger because the stallion charged me. I let your stallion out and now he is gone." Billy said through small sobs.

"Billy, let's get this straight once and for all. You are not being punished for letting the stallion go. You are being punished for disobeying and putting yourself in danger, nothing more. If you insist on making yourself sick about letting the horse go, I can add to your punishment for disobeying me about not dropping that subject. Do you want me to add to it?" Gibbs asked in a tone that showed he was very serious.

"No, Sir." Billy said with a smile. He was secretly glad that Uncle Gibbs wasn't punishing him for losing the horse, but he wondered what Pa would say. The rule was that if you got punished at someone else's house, you got punished when you got home too.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Drop your jeans." Gibbs commanded.

Billy nervously complied and then was drawn across Uncle Gibbs' knees.

Uncle Gibbs began the spanking. Uncle Gibbs' swats were as hard as Pa's. He allowed Billy to keep his union suit in place. It really did not matter that Uncle Gibbs did not unbutton the flap on Billy's suit. It still hurt. After the first few swats, Billy knew that Uncle Gibbs was very serious about him obeying and staying out of danger. Before long Billy was a sobbing mess.

"I'm sorry Uncle Gibbs. I'm sor-r-r-y." Billy cried.

It broke Gibbs' heart to do this. The last time he had spanked a little one, beside the little boy in town, was when he had to spank Kelly. It was never easy, but Billy could not be allowed to put himself in danger like that. Gibbs continued the spanking until Billy quit squirming and just sobbed. Once Billy had gotten to that point, Gibbs allowed him to cry a little more, helped him up and brought him into a hug. Billy accepted the comfort. He knew his Uncle Gibbs loved him. Uncle Gibbs wouldn't have spanked him if he didn't love and care about his safety.

"Why don't you take a little nap? We will not talk about this again. You are forgiven. It is over and we are going to put it behind us. You will always be welcome here. Just obey what the adults tell you to do. Alright?" Uncle Gibbs showed even more compassion now.

"Alright Uncle Gibbs and thank you for loving me like I was one of your own." Billy said.

"You are welcome." Gibbs said with a rare smile.

Before Gibbs could leave Billy, Billy stopped him. "Uncle Gibbs?"

Gibbs turned and awaited the question.

"What about Pa? He will want to punish me again. That is the rule. I can't put it behind me yet."

"Don't worry about your Pa. He and I will discuss this. It will be alright. Put it behind you." Uncle Gibbs said reassuringly.

Something in Uncle Gibbs' voice made him relax. Alright Uncle Gibbs. I'll take that nap now.

Gibbs left the room and made sure everyone knew Billy was fine.

Everything went well for the rest of the day and night.

* * *

The next morning while Gibbs was in his workshop, he heard a horse approach. It was the telegraph office delivery boy. After Gibbs gave the young man a tip and the boy rode away, Gibbs opened the telegraph.

What he read made his temper flare. "They are okay." He thought. "Well, they are okay at least until I get there." He then began making preparations for the trip and waiting for Chris to get back that night. He had a feeling Chris would not be happy either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Decisions**

**See Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers.**

**Chapter 3**

**Warning: Discussion of spanking and swats.**

_What he read made his temper flare. "They are okay." He thought. "Well, they are okay at least until I get there." He then began making preparations for the trip and waiting for Chris to get back that night. He had a feeling Chris would not be happy either._

Gibbs had just finished packing for the trip and informing Ducky, the boys and Nettie of the fact that he and Chris would be going to San Francisco to retrieve the girls. Of course no one wished they were one of the girls.

Chris rode into the yard a few minutes later with full intentions of collecting Billy and going home to relax before he had to go on patrol the next day in Four Corners. If only he knew what he was about to face.

Gibbs was waiting for Chris when Chris rode into the yard.

"Gibbs." Chris nodded.

"Chris." Gibbs replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What did Billy do?" Chris asked with a small bit of frustration.

"Step into my workshop so I can explain."

Chris followed Gibbs into the workshop with mixed emotions. He had a feeling this was much more than a young boy's misbehavior.

Gibbs, not one to beat around the bush, began, "We had a little issue with Billy, but he is not the only reason we need to talk."

Chris leaned on the workbench with crossed arms and waited for the explanation.

"First of all, Billy is doing fine except for a sore backside." Gibbs didn't want to start the conversation with Chris thinking Billy was seriously injured.

"Billy thought he could feed the stallion an apple. He went against my rules and walked into the corral alone. The stallion began to charge. Billy unlatched and jumped on the gate. The stallion got away."

Chris was livid. "He disobeyed you and put himself in danger. Where is he?"

Gibbs put his hand out and touched Chris' chest as Chris tried to walk out to deal with Billy. "Let me finish Chris. I dealt with him already. He now knows that I am his uncle and I will protect him at all costs, even if that means giving him a very sore backside. I told him the slate was clean. If you want to teach him a lesson, make him work off the cost of the stallion at the ranch doing chores. Of course, he'll never pay for the horse that way, but you can teach him responsibility by showing him how long it takes to buy a horse. Believe me, he has been spanked enough."

Chris thought for a moment and said, "Alright, fair enough. Are you gettin' soft on me Gibbs?"

"What do you think? If Billy were an adult, I would have said to tear his tail up again. Rest assured, I made the point clear. I do not think he'll go into a corral like that again too soon."

"There is more, right?" Chris could sense that Gibbs wasn't through with their talk.

"I got this telegram from the girls while you were gone." Gibbs decided to let the telegram explain. He didn't know any more than what the contents said any way. He watched as Chris' expression went from curious to nervous to furious.

"I suggest you leave Billy here until we return. Billy will be fine with Ducky and Nettie. I've already bought our tickets, so we leave at six tomorrow morning. I can meet you in town at 5:30. Why don't you eat dinner with us so you can spend time with Billy?" Gibbs knew Chris would hate to leave Billy so soon after his return from prisoner detail.

"Sounds like you have it all planned out." Chris said with a smirk.

"Well, I've had a little time to think and calm down." Gibbs said knowingly.

"The trip to San Francisco had better calm me down. Mary had better have a good reason to be appearin' in front of a judge. Well, I guess I'd better not keep Billy waitin'. He thinks he is in for another spankin'." Chris smiled.

* * *

Earlier, the girls had eaten lunch and shopped a little, but their hearts weren't really in it.

"Instead of being mad at us, why doesn't Dad come out here and help us change the way the people in San Francisco think about women?" Abby asked.

"You know Abby, even though we believe Dad is our special Superman, even he can't change the way a whole city believes in just a few days." Jenny said.

"I know Mom, but I wish he could at least understand how we feel." Ziva said.

"Now Ziva, you know he understands how you feel. That is an unfair statement. He just wants us to live in this world as quietly as possible. If we were to try to change things here, we could change history. You know what happens and what years they happen in. We can't risk that. What if we return to 2012 and life is different?" Jenny asked.

Abby and Ziva had the good sense to look contrite when Jenny pointed out how unfair they were being.

Mary sat and listened to their conversation and couldn't help admire Jenny for her statements. Mary knew Jenny was as frustrated as she was, but was trying to be the voice of reason. She too knew that they could change the future. She also realized that they were not telling her when things would change for women, but at least she could rest in knowing that one day things would change. She knew this as soon as she had met this family.

"Well girls, it's time for us to get some rest. We will let tomorrow worry about itself. It will come soon enough." Jenny said.

With that, they went back to the hotel for the night.

* * *

Chris walked into the ranch house and found Billy in the den. Billy was playing checkers with Ducky and squirming in his seat. He chuckled at the thought that Gibbs did a thorough job when he proved to Billy that he was a loving uncle.

Chris cleared his throat. Billy looked up with curiosity and when he realized it was his Pa, he jumped up and ran to Chris. Chris bent down with open arms and scooped Billy up into his arms. When he lovingly and purposely patted Billy on the backside, Billy winced in discomfort. Chris raised an eyebrow at Billy waiting for an explanation.

Ducky took this as his cue to leave the two alone. "Well, good to see you again Dear Boy. I think I could use some tea. Maybe Nettie will make me some if I ask nicely." Ducky cordially excused himself.

Chris sat in an armless chair with Billy in his lap. When Billy saw the chair, he fidgeted nervously. "You want to explain, Son?" Chris asked, but Billy knew it really wasn't a question.

Billy knew it was best to just open up and say it all. "I disobeyed Uncle Gibbs by going into the corral to feed the stallion an apple. I put myself in danger because the stallion charged me. I also let his stallion out and now he is gone. Uncle Gibbs spanked me. I'm sorry Pa." Billy began to sob.

"Son, why are you cryin'?" Chris asked knowing what the problem was.

"I disappointed you. I should have behaved. I don't want another spanking. Uncle Gibbs has a very big, hard hand." Billy said this between sobs.

Chris couldn't let Billy suffer anymore. "Billy, Uncle Gibbs talked me out of spankin' you. I agreed just this once. If you ever get in trouble here again, you can expect the hairbrush or Uncle Gibbs' paddle. Do you understand?"

"Yes Pa." Billy said still sobbing.

"You will thank Uncle Gibbs for talkin' me out of the second spankin'. You will then begin doin' chores around the ranch to pay him back for the horse you let out of the corral. You will see how much a horse costs."

"Yes Sir." Billy's sobs were now sniffles.

"You will be stayin' at the ranch for a few more days. Uncle Gibbs and I have to go to San Francisco to pick up your Mom, Aunt Jenny, Abby and Ziva."

"Why can't they come back the same way they left?" Billy asked innocently.

"Never mind why, just make sure you behave. If you misbehave this time, no one will talk me out of spankin' you." Chris said ominously.

Billy gulped and said, "Yes Sir. I'll behave."

* * *

After Chris spent time with Billy and everyone had eaten supper, Gibbs and Billy walked Chris out to his horse.

"Billy." Chris reminded Billy.

"Uncle Gibbs?" Billy nervously began.

"Yes Billy?" Gibbs had an idea what was about to happen.

"Thank you for saving me from another spanking." Billy said.

"Well, I never thought I'd hear that kind of thank you." Gibbs teased. "You are welcome."

"Pa did punish, though. I have to work for you until I pay off the horse."

"How do you feel about that?" Gibbs asked.

"I know you told me to forget about it, but I still feel guilty about letting the horse go. I think I'll feel better about helping you pay for another one." Billy said sincerely.

"Alright. It's a deal." With that Gibbs and Billy shook hands. Little did Billy know that this was what Chris and Gibbs had decided beforehand. Gibbs winked at Chris.

Chris said his goodbyes and with one last admonishment to behave, left for town to get ready for the trip to San Francisco.

* * *

The next morning found Gibbs and Chris on the train to meet the girls and their judge. On the train ride, Gibbs and Chris discussed what they thought might have happened and how they would handle things once they arrived at their destination.

* * *

The girls nervously awaited the train's arrival. They had mixed emotions when the two men stepped off of the train. Since it was dinner time, it was decided that everyone would eat and discuss the issue at hand.

Mary and Jenny explained what happened during the riot, leaving out the parts Abby and Ziva needed to admit. Gibbs and Chris sat and listened, but were getting more and more frustrated by the moment. When Abby admitted that she threw the first punch and hit law enforcement and Ziva admitted to using her martial arts skills, it was all Gibbs could do to keep himself from yanking them out of their seats and turning them over his knee in the restaurant.

Since they needed to be in court the next morning, it was decided that they would go to bed and discuss the rest after seeing the judge.

They got two extra rooms. Ziva and Abby stayed in the previous rented room and the two couples got their own rooms. Gibbs went into Ziva and Abby's room to say good night and to make sure they locked up for the night.

"Dad we are sorry." Abby tried.

"Abigail, I don't want to discuss it tonight." With that said Gibbs put his foot up on the bed and turned Abby over his knee and gave her six hard swats over her nightshirt. He did the same to Ziva. While both girls were rubbing their backsides, Gibbs said, "That was just a preview of what is to happen tomorrow." With that, he gave each a kiss on the forehead and bid them goodnight.

"A preview?" The girls thought. "Oh, boy."

Chris waited until Mary was in her nightgown, put her over his knee and gave her five hard swats. He also let her know that it was a preview of what was to come.

Gibbs walked into his room and found Jenny already in bed. She had a feeling Gibbs was not done talking for the night. That is why she had decided to get in bed. Maybe he'd just wait until tomorrow.

Gibbs realized what Jenny was doing and thought, "She just made it worse for herself if she thought she'd make me forget for the night. She was only getting six swats." With that he walked over to the bed, pulled Jenny out of bed, threw her over his shoulder John Wayne style and searched out a chair.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Decisions**

**See Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers.**

**Chapter 4**

**Warning: Spanking of adults.**

_Gibbs realized what Jenny was doing and thought, "She just made it worse for herself if she thought she'd make me forget for the night. She __**was**__ only getting six swats." With that he walked over to the bed, pulled Jenny out of bed, threw her over his shoulder John Wayne style and searched out a chair._

"Jethro! What are you doing?" Jenny asked in a flustered manner. She knew what had happened the last time he threw her over his shoulder.

Gibbs did not say a word. He held Jenny with one arm and pulled out the armless desk chair with his free hand. He sat and quickly turned her over his knee. Instead of giving her six swats on her nightgown covered backside, he bared her backside and proceeded to spank her.

After six swats Gibbs said, "Jen, you know I do not like manipulation. All I was giving you was six swats tonight, but you asked for more when you thought you'd manipulate me out of it." He then gave her six more.

Jenny was sobbing by the time Gibbs turned her around so she could sit on his lap. He drew her into a big hug. Her independent side wanted to push away, but feeling loved and protected kept her in his embrace.

"Jen you knew I was going to give the girls a little preview tonight. We discussed it. You also knew that I was going to do the same to you. When I saw you in bed, I knew what was on you mind. You know I hate manipulation. It is nothing but a hidden lie and you know how I feel about lies."

"I know Jethro. I hate being wrong about things. My independent side hates the rules of this time period! I know we can't, but I wish we could change things for women. I shouldn't have tried to weasel my way out of the spanking. It is only fair that if the girls were corrected, then I should be too."

Gibbs smiled and said, "I know it is hard on you here, Jen. I didn't choose this. I don't want you to lose your 'fiery ways' because I rather like that side of you. All I ask is that you save that side for the ranch. Let's go to bed. We have a long day ahead tomorrow."

Gibbs carried Jenny back to bed and kissed her goodnight. Being careful of her backside, Jenny snuggled up to Gibbs and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

The daily routines of the ranch were proceeding along nicely. The boys, including Billy, made sure all of the outside chores were done. Ducky supervised and had to give a swat or two every once in a while to each backside. Nettie swatted the boys with her wooden spoon when they were in her way in the kitchen or tried to take a cookie before dinner. In general, though, the boys were well behaved.

* * *

The next morning, Gibbs, Jenny, the girls, Chris and Mary met in the restaurant for breakfast. They were to meet in court at 10:00 am. Mary and the girls were able to sit comfortably, but Jenny was still squirming a little.

"Gibbs, I've had experience with judges in law enforcement. If I know them like I think I do this one will probably let the girls go on a warnin' and a fine if we promise to handle it at home and not let it happen again. This was their first offense." Chris said while glaring at the girls.

Mary blushed at Chris' statement. She knew he'd follow through on whatever the judge wanted. After all, her ex-father-in-law and father figure would expect it. Judge Travis would not be happy with her right now. He would probably stand in line to be the next one to hand out some old fashioned discipline.

The girls also blushed at Chris' statement. They knew that their dad would not hesitate to carry out the judge's orders.

Jenny, on the other hand, was red faced, but it was not from blushing. She usually and easily got angry at Chris for his comments. Although she saw him as family, she felt he was arrogant at times. She knew he didn't mean it that way. He was just reacting to the time period he was living in, but that didn't make it any easier for her.

Gibbs could see her anger and squeezed her hand warningly. He did not want a scene just before appearing in court. Jenny begrudgingly took the warning and calmed down some. She did not want to make it harder on herself later. She knew Gibbs would not take too kindly to having to calm her down in public if she started ranting about the unfairness before her.

"I hope you are right Chris." Gibbs said with apprehension. "Well, we had better get going to the courtroom."

* * *

At 10:00 am sharp, the group found themselves in front of the judge. Judge Fredericks confirmed what Chris had said earlier. He was quite upset that this small group of young women would put themselves in so much danger out of anger. He was also frustrated with the fact that they weren't even involved in the first place. They could have been hurt in this brawl. To him this brawl was no different than a barroom fight.

With a promise from the men to handle the situation at home and many humble thanks, the group paid the fine and left the courtroom.

"We have 6:00 tickets for tonight's train back to Four Corners. I don't know about you Chris, but all my girls will do is eat and stay in their rooms until check out." Gibbs said with a glare and a look daring anyone to argue.

All Chris said was, "Same here Gibbs."

With that said the group went back to the hotel and into their respective rooms.

* * *

At 6:00 pm the group was on their way back to Four Corners. Each girl was lost in their own thoughts as to how the wrong doings would be handled according to the judge's orders.

It was decided that Billy would spend the first night they got back at the ranch so Mary and Chris could have some privacy. Gibbs' ranch had plenty of places to carry out the judge's orders in private.

* * *

Chris and Mary arrived home and readied themselves for bed. Once they were ready, Chris called Mary over and took her in his arms.

Mary, I love you so much. I was so worried that someone had hurt you. I think we've talked this out enough already. Let's just get this over with so we can move on and get Billy in the mornin'.

Chris then turned Mary across his knee, bared her backside and began spanking her. After many swats and much crying on Mary's part, Chris picked up the hairbrush he had put on the bedside table and proceeded to paddle Mary.

Mary cried and thought that this was the worst spanking she had ever gotten in her life. She was even considering burning the hairbrush when Chris was finished with it, but knew that it would only make things worse for her later.

"Mary? Will you ever put yourself in danger again?

"Nooo." Mary said between sobs.

Chris gave her two more swats with the brush and stopped. He let Mary cry for a while and then helped her up. He gave her a great big hug, reminded her of how much he loved her, that he couldn't stand to lose her and held her until the sobs slowed down. He then lifted her up in his strong arms and carried her to bed. Then he got in bed with her and held her while they slept through the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the ranch, after everyone said hello, Gibbs gave out instructions. "All kids in bed." No one argued. They knew that now was not a good time. "Abigail and Ziva, I will see you two in the morning. I will check in on you in a little bit and you had better be asleep."

"Yes Dad." The girls said in unison.

"Billy, your Momma and Pa will be here in the morning to pick you up. Then tomorrow night we will have a big dinner with Pa, Momma and your uncles. Does that sound good?"

Billy missed his parents, but nodded with excitement and said, "Yes, Uncle Gibbs!"

"Were you a good boy while we were gone?"

"Yes Sir." Billy said and then looked to Ducky and Nettie for agreement.

Ducky and Nettie nodded and smiled.

Ducky said, "Boys will be boys Jethro. Nettie and I took care of the very minor issues while you were gone."

"If you say so Duck. I have enough to deal with anyway." Gibbs said with a glare.

* * *

When the family had gone to bed, Gibbs crooked his finger at Jenny.

"Let's take a walk to the woodshed."

Jenny wanted to protest, but knew that if she did Gibbs would just paddle her backside right there in the living room. She followed him to what she felt was her doom.

Once inside the woodshed Gibbs gave Jenny pretty much the same 'speech' that Chris gave Mary. Jenny could tell that Gibbs was hurting inside, although he didn't say it.

Gibbs turned Jenny across his knee and paddled her backside with his homemade paddle. Once he knew she had had enough of the paddle, he bared her backside and finished the spanking with his hand. Jenny was sobbing uncontrollably by the time Gibbs was finished. He let her cry a while across his knee and then carried her to their bedroom.

"Jen, I would die inside without you. You could have been hurt that day. Please be careful. I need you here with me." Gibbs said sincerely and then the couple readied themselves for bed.

As promised, Gibbs checked on the girls and found them sound asleep. The train trip was long and uncomfortable so it had not taken the girls long to fall asleep.

When Gibbs returned to his bedroom, he found Jenny crying again.

"Jen, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Jethro. Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy to be so loved. My life finally feels complete here. I know you love me. I just wish you wouldn't show your love so aggressively." Jenny said with a small laugh.

Gibbs smiled and said, "What can I say? You gotta' love me."

The couple soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the girls woke up to the sound of a knock on their door. Once invited to come in, Gibbs walked in to the room.

"Get dressed and meet me in the woodshed. Let's get this taken care of so we can have breakfast."

Once inside the woodshed, Gibbs sent Ziva to the corner, had Abby drop her trousers and then turned her across his knee.

"Abigail, why are you here?"

Since all had been discussed so many times before, Abby knew what to say.

"In a brawl, I let my temper get away from me and I punched someone. It happened to be law enforcement. I got arrested and had to spend time in jail. The jail was not meant for women, so it was somewhat unsafe. I should have pushed through the crowd to get away the best I could. If I couldn't have gotten away, at least I would have tried and not added to the fight." Abby admitted.

Gibbs accepted the explanation and began the spanking. After giving her several swats with his hand, he began a second round with his paddle. He made sure she understood not to ever let something like this happen again. After he had hugged her and reassured her she was loved, he sent her to the corner and had Ziva come over to him. She wanted to protest, but thought better of it.

Ziva had heard the whole episode with Abby and knew what was expected. She dropped her trousers and was soon across Gibbs' knee.

"Ziva, why are you here?"

"The same as Abby except I used my martial arts skills to fight. This brought more attention to us because it is very uncommon to see a young woman with those types of skills here. Like Abby, I should have tried to get out of the situation. If I could not, at least I would have been able to say I tried."

With that said, Gibbs began Ziva's spanking. He gave her the same swats as Abby and then finished up the spanking with the paddle. After he had reassured her of his love, he brought the girls back into the kitchen for breakfast. One look from Gibbs and the boys knew not to rib the girls.

* * *

At dinner that night, both families were enjoying a wonderful meal. Billy was excited to see his parents. Everyone was happy that the families were safe and sound.

They were enjoying their meal on the patio outside when all of a sudden an odd sound could be heard. Abby, Tim and Tony found the sound oddly familiar. The Seven reached for their guns. Then Abby began, "Guys if I wouldn't know better…., but that's impossible!" Abby had not been able to finish her sentence because out of nowhere appeared something very odd, especially for this time period.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Decisions**

**See Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers.**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I don't usually update this quickly, but I have my reasons. You will see once you read. This chapter is shorter than usual. Please stay tuned. I will be asking your opinion about something at the end.**

**Warning: A decision must be made. **

_They were enjoying their meal on the patio outside when all of a sudden an odd sound could be heard. Abby, Tim and Tony found the sound oddly familiar. The Seven reached for their guns. Then Abby began, "Guys if I wouldn't know better…., but that's impossible!" Abby had not been able to finish her sentence because out of nowhere appeared something very odd, especially for this time period._

"It is! I can't believe it!" Abby said with awe.

Tim, Tony, Jimmy and Ducky sat there speechless.

The Seven, Gibbs, Jenny and Ziva had no idea what was going on.

There, in the yard, stood a big, blue, English police box.

"It cannot be." Ducky joined in with the kids. He recognized this box.

All of a sudden the door to the box opened and The Seven pulled out their guns ready for action.

"Hello. Gentlemen, you can put down those weapons. Take me to your leader. I come in peace. I have always wanted to say that!" The tall, skinny, British sounding young man spoke.

"Whoever he is, he rambles more than Abby." Jenny said.

"Abby, you'll catch flies with your mouth open like that." Ziva kidded.

"Arrre you really him?" Abby asked in awe.

"I'm not sure what you mean by him. Him, her, it, we are all part of this great big time and space path in life. Who knows where it will take us. Now, you have something of mine and I would like to get it back. So without further ado, go on to your room and retrieve my device." The British man said with a wave of his hand.

"_**Hang on a minute. Who put you in charge, and who are you anyway?" **_Gibbs' patience was beginning to wane.

"Oh, that was quite rude of me. I should introduce myself. Donna would be popping my arm about now." He then took a deep breath and said quickly, _**"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old and I'm the man who is gonna save your lives."**_

"_**You're looking good for 903."**_Gibbs said sarcastically and skeptically.

"_**You should see me in the mornings." **_The Doctor joked.

"Dad, he is Doctor Who and that box is the _TARDIS_. I can confirm that. I just can't believe it." Tim said while Abby and Tony nodded.

"Well, I prefer just 'The Doctor.' Just like you are called 'The Seven.' _**I travel. Through time and space. That's what I am: just a traveler. Imagine it: no tax, no bills, no boss. Just the open sky.**_"

"Let us all sit and I'll finish explaining. _**Allons-y**_." The Doctor ordered.

"He does speak as eloquently as Ducky and Ezra." Jimmy added.

Chris and Gibbs stared at Jimmy and then at each other both thinking that this Doctor may have to be shot at any moment if he didn't quickly explain. Chris' experience with Ezra and Gibbs' experience with Abby had somewhat trained them to be patient with ramblings, though.

"I'll get right to it." The Doctor said.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and asked, "Really?"

"Skeptic. The sonic screwdriver that Abigail bought for Timothy as a Christmas present was a mix up. Good 'ole Christmas. I have had so much trouble with that holiday..." He noticed Gibbs and Chris crossing their arms and quickly got his explanation back on track.

"Oookaaay! The screwdriver should not have worked. A renegade scientist at the Agency tried to replicate the original. It works to get a person to a location, but stops working when the person wants to go home. There were five made like it. This is the last one. I have been traveling through space and time to retrieve them."

"Why did you wait to retrieve ours last?" Tony asked.

"You were the only group that I could trust not to change time and space. Gibbs, you have worked so hard at keeping your family in check. I knew I could save you for last." The Doctor stated while scanning the family.

The kids blushed when they realized that The Doctor knew how Gibbs kept the family in check.

"Alright, what does all of this mean?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"It means that as soon as I get my screwdriver, you and your family can be returned to the same time and location you were when you got sent back in time. No one will know you have been gone." The Doctor said knowingly.

"Wait! What if we are not ready to go back yet?" Abby asked.

"That is a decision you must make. I am willing to do you a favor, since you are so trustworthy. You may return to your time now or you may wait and notify me when you are ready."

"What's the catch?" Tony asked.

"There are two stipulations. Firstly, you all go or you all stay together. If one goes home, you all go home. If one stays…. You get the picture. Secondly, if you stay, you continue your efforts not to change the future."

"If we stay, how do we contact you if or when we are ready to go home?" Jenny asked.

"I will tell you after you have made your decision." The Doctor said mysteriously.

"Abby, get him his screwdriver." Gibbs commanded.

Abby was back in no time with the object.

When Abby handed it to The Doctor, Tim spoke, "We did take it apart to try to figure it out. I hope it isn't damaged."

"Nooooo. You can't damage it. You were wasting your time though."

Tim shrugged and said, "Hey, it was keeping us busy."

"Spoken like a true scientist." The Doctor said with a smile.

"How much time do we have to decide?" Gibbs asked.

"I will give you until tomorrow night." With that, The Doctor went back into the blue box and he and the box disappeared.

"Well, family, it looks like we have a decision to make." Gibbs said knowingly while scanning all of his family. He was referring to his team and his new found family, The Seven.

TBC?...

**A/N: Anything in both bold and in italics was dialogue taken from Doctor Who. The dialogue came mostly from the episode _The Voyage of the Damned_. I do not own Doctor Who in any way, form or fashion. By the way, this was the 10****th**** Doctor, simply because he is my favorite next to Tom Baker. **

**A/N: ALRIGHT, HERE IS THE BIG QUESTION: Should they go home? I'm leaving it up to you. Another words, do I continue this series or move on to something else? I do have more ideas if the series continues. I just did not know if you were ready for it to end or if you want me to continue. I'll leave it up to you. No matter what, it has been fun! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Decisions**

**See Chapter 1 for all warnings and disclaimers. I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed and gave opinions. I did not thank you individually because I did not want to give anything away. The communication device is of my own creation. **

**Chapter 6**

**Warning: A decision will be made. **

_"Well, family, it looks like we have a decision to make." Gibbs said knowingly while scanning all of his family. He was referring to his team and his new found family, The Seven._

"I want us to think about it tonight and get together for breakfast in the morning to discuss it. We have a major decision to make." Gibbs said. He then looked around at The Seven and said, "We want you here for breakfast too. We are a family."

The Seven agreed to be back in the morning. Billy would spend the night again. He had fallen asleep before The Doctor had gotten there and had missed the action. Everyone agreed that it was a good thing that Billy had not seen The Doctor. It would have been too hard to explain to him and for him to keep it a secret.

The Seven left for the night and the Gibbs' family went to bed. Once again, each one lay in bed and contemplated their options as they did one night not long ago.

* * *

The next morning the two families gathered together and had breakfast. They then discussed their options while Billy took care of the horses. He was still working to pay Gibbs back for the stallion.

"Well, if you are asking us, we want you to stay." Chris said with a small smile.

"We have gotten to know you as family." Mary added.

"We don't want to be selfish, but we have become fond of you and would miss you if you were to leave." Josiah added.

All of The Seven agreed, but no one wanted to be selfish in wanting the Gibbs' family to stay if they wanted to get back to 2011.

Gibbs decided to have the family vote by anonymous ballot as to if they should stay or return to their 2011 home.

There were eight voters and eight votes to stay in Four Corners.

The family decided that they would take The Doctor up on his offer to stay in Four Corners and then go back to 2011 when they were ready. Since he could return them to the time they left, no one would know the difference. It was also decided that if one wanted to return they would all agree to return.

"Do you understand that the rules will not change if we stay?" Gibbs asked. "I still expect you to keep a low profile while we are here. I also expect you to stay out of danger. I want to return all of us back to 2011." Gibbs said sternly.

Gibbs got acknowledgements from all involved. It was then decided that Chris would return that night and wait with the family for The Doctor.

* * *

Like 'clockwork', The Doctor returned at the appointed time. He greeted the Gibbs family and Chris and asked for their decision.

"We have decided to stay a while. How do we contact you when we are ready to return to 2011?" Gibbs asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" The Doctor said with a big grin.

Practically everyone rolled their eyes knowing that The Doctor knew that the families were curious about how to contact him.

"Tough crowd! Alright, here it is." The Doctor handed the device to Tim.

"Why give it to me?" Tim asked while glancing shyly at his dad.

"Isn't it obvious that you and Abby are the only ones that will truly understand this device?" The Doctor asked with determination.

"Point taken. It's alright Tim." Gibbs said.

"Explain how it works already! We are not totally inept you know! Although we are not all McScifis, we are intelligent enough to understand an explanation." Tony said with some frustration.

"Always been a bit jealous of Timothy, right 'ole boy?" The Doctor said as he patted Tony on the back.

That brought a smile to all the siblings and Chris.

"Get on with it!" Gibbs growled.

"Never been one for patience, huh? Loosen up some Gunny! All those rules! Do those veins always pop out like that?" The Doctor was getting side tracked again.

"Gibbs, would you like me to shoot him?" Chris asked jokingly, but without smiling.

"Oh, Uncle Chris, that wouldn't do any good. The Doctor has two hearts and can regenerate if he gets hurt." Abby explained.

When the older adults looked at Abby like she had grown two heads, Tim spoke. "It's true. Meet the tenth Doctor. Dad, how do you think he can be 903 years old and still look so young? He regenerates into a new form when need be."

"Okay. This still does not explain how this device works." Gibbs said sternly.

"I was getting to that, but I keep getting interrupted." The Doctor said with a smile. He was really enjoying aggravating Gibbs.

"I'm not going to ask how you know all of this information about us because I cannot tolerate another rambling episode. Just tell us how to use the device." Gibbs' patience was gone.

"This is a solar powered 'phone' that works on the time stream. There is no need for satellites or cellular towers. When you are ready to return, and you must all be ready mind you, just press send and it will automatically contact me. I will now take my leave. I have places to go and people to see."

With that said, he entered the Tardis, waved goodbye and disappeared.

"I was about to let you shoot him Chris." Gibbs joked.

Everyone laughed at Gibbs' humor. After all, he did not joke often.

"Well, I'll head back to town and explain to the others that we still have our family together." Chris said with pride and then rode away.

The family waved and then entered the ranch house, embarking on new adventures to come and knowing that if or when ready, they could go home to 2011.

**The end for now …**

**A/N: Well it looks like you overwhelmingly want the series to continue. The next in the series will be #7 Beyond the Holiday Adventure: Staying Put. I am truly honored that you are still enjoying this series. I am enjoying it too. I'm glad you want it to continue. **


End file.
